Ariel
Ariel is the third of the seven archangels created by God. She is the eldest and strongest female archangel, making her among the first, oldest, and most powerful female celestial beings in all of creation. She is also the most compassionate of all of God's angels, as she has often been dubbed "The Compassion of God". As the first female archangel of God, and despite being dubbed as the "Big Sister" of the archangels, she is the younger sister of Michael and Lucifer and the older sister of Uriel, Sariel, Raphael, and Gabriel, as well as the rest of the younger angels. She was once a fallen archangel who became human by removing her grace. And according to her, in her two-millennia long life on Earth, she had been on many adventures and had also been in love as well. In recent times, however, due to her newly-reawakened ability to hear angels speaking, she was pursued by angels and demons alike. Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel protected her until she managed to regain her grace, thanks to Oracle, and fend off her pursuers herself. Once gaining her grace back, Ariel returned to Heaven and continued to battle alongside Oracle during the Apocalypse. After the Apocalypse ended and Lucifer was defeated and imprisoned by Oracle, Ariel, Oracle, and other angels returned to Heaven and continued to watch over humanity. When God left Oracle in charge due to His departure from Heaven, Ariel was shocked by this, as were so many others. But during Oracle's civil war/campaign with Michael in Heaven to try and rule it, Ariel, among many other angels, stood by Oracle’s side to help him win and beat Michael. After Oracle had defeated Michael and was appointed as the new King of Heaven, Ariel, along with Gabriel and all other angels, stood by right Oracle's side and Ariel joined him and was appointed as his right-hand and direct lieutenant. With the death of her sister Sariel, Ariel has become the sole female archangel. Currently, following Michael's defeat, Ariel resides in Heaven as Oracle's second in command to the Holy Host of Heaven. Additionally, after Eartheia's resurrection, Oracle gave her the role of Trainer of the Holy Host, a position equal to Ariel's and something which she willingly agreed. Biography Early History Origins Born long before the dawn of creation, Ariel was the third archangel created by God and Aurora long before the creation of the Turok-Hans and the human race. She served as a superior of the middle and lower angels, living in Heaven with her infinite brothers and sisters. She was also the closest sibling with Oracle, who noted that they had "been through just about everything together." On the day of her creation, Ariel was comforted by the Original Angel forming a deep and extremely close bond. She had also idolized Oracle. Ariel also met, saw, and heard God and followed his orders out of pure faith. Turok-Hans Sometime after the creation of the Turok-Hans, God's very first beasts, they proved to destructively hungry and Ariel was not only among those angels that hunted them almost to extinction, but she also fought in the war side-by-side with Oracle. She was also there when she watched God and Oracle lock the Turok-Hans away in Purgatory. Creation of Humanity When God created humans and commanded each and every one of his angels to honor, love, and serve them, Ariel was among those that willingly followed that order, as she was interested in humans. The Rebellion When Lucifer rebelled against them, she willingly stood right by God's, Oracle's, and Michael's side and helped them defeat Lucifer and his legion of wicked and rebellious Angels. She also watched them be cast down from Heaven. Oracle's Disappearance In the aftermath of Lucifer's rebellion and the fall of Adam and Eve, Oracle had since disappeared from Heaven and Ariel was the first one to discover he was gone and was the last one to see him before he vanished. When she heard he had gone and found no sight of him, she, like all her siblings, cried and wailed that he was gone. However, she did so the most of all other angels and she desperately tried to find him and bring him back home, searching all universe, all worlds, and all planes of existence for him. She mentioned to Rayne and Mia that was Oracle was gone, she was one of the few that never gave up looking for him. Watching the Human Race Ariel observed humans and became enamored with them, coming to believe that her own kind were emotionless and without any will of their own in comparison. Wanting to experience life as a human herself, she removed her grace through an agonizing process she compared to cutting out one's own kidneys using a butter knife and she became human. Departure Ariel then spent the next 2000 years on Earth as a human girl, but did still have some powers of her own, including longevity and her ability to hear angel radio. However, on Earth, she believed that Oracle was there when he disappeared and was still looking for him. Earth Adventures On the Earth, like her brothers Oracle and Gabriel, Ariel witnessed many events on the Earth over the past 2000 years. Ides of March, 44 BC Ariel mentioned that she witnessed the murder of Julius Caesar on March 15th, 44 BC. Italy, 1114 Ariel was residing in Italy in the 12th century she they met a supernatural vampire hunter named Alexander. Ariel soon fell in love with him. During this time, Alexander and Ariel planned to get married. They even picked out a church and he shared a lot of information with her about his plans for hunting vampires before inviting Ariel to travel with him, an offer she enthusiastically accepted. However, unbeknownst to her, a group of vampire came in and killed Alexander, but with what she was taught, she fought back and killed the vampire. Ariel then buried Alexander along with his sword at the church where they had planned to marry before she left to find a new home. BloodRayne & Mia the Vampire Slayer the Series Season 4 Mightiest Female Celestial Ariel eventually heard an angel say "Lucifer will be out" inside her head. After that, she started to hear other angels talking. Ariel became hysterical when trying to warn people about the oncoming Apocalypse and had to be subdued by four men. She was subsequently committed to the Connor Beverly Behavioral Medicine Center with a diagnosis of schizophrenia. She drew pictures of the seals Petrova, Dracula, and Lilith broke and scribbled messages pertaining to them in a sketchbook. While Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel helped and tried to help get her grace back, Angels interceded. While the group was out powered, an angel named Camael, was hired to kill her. After overpowering her, Camael grabs Ariel's collar and lifts her off the ground, but before he could kill her, a brilliant bright light appears from the sky and in it is the form of Oracle himself, who shows up and defeats the angels. After that, the two angel siblings happily greet one another, with Ariel embracing him while crying of happiness. Then he gives Ariel her grace back and now having her grace restored, she is now an archangel again. Season 5 Following the release of Lucifer, Ariel continued to aid Oracle in his attempts to triple Lucifer of his forces. When Michael came to the Team to gain their trust, Ariel arrives and without speaking any word to them, sends the team through time to protect them from her older brother. Ariel and Michael fight, but Michael was able to overpower her with ease, despite her having an archangel blade and after a brutal and intense fight, her older brother beat her to a bloody mess and unconcinciousness and snapped her claws painfully before breaking her archangel blade and leaving. Once she recovered, Ariel immediately travels to the time she sent the team to protect them, but due to being weakened, thanks to the beating she was subjected to, Ariel was weakened and fell unconcincious but the Team saved her and she told them it was Michael. However, because of Ariel having become weak, she can no longer travel back to the future, much less send them on their own, as Michael would be after them, so she reluctantly tells the Team until she heals, which would take days, their only shot of returning to their time is Michael before passing out again. Unconcincious and weakened, she could do nothing as fallen angels attacks Mia and Rayne but watches in shock as Michael kills the Angel. Michael sends the Team back but leaves Ariel, as she could heal and eventually return. Later on, she was able to return the future after healing. Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Personality For an angel, even an archangel, Ariel is earnest, caring, compassionate, supportive, sweet, and trusting to a fault: despite the horror she felt at Rayne's true natures, she accepted that Rayne is indeed different from other supernatural creatures and treated her in a friendly manner after they saved her life, and has repeatedly tried to protect and guide Oracle, despite the fact that he is her oldest brother. She held a bitter grudge against anyone who broke that trust or otherwise hurt her, though she would still be willing to help that person. Ariel was initially timid, distressed, and uncertain when Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel met her, but became more authoritative and reserved upon regaining her memories and even more so when she regained her grace. She was extremely dedicated to any cause she pledged herself to. Like her younger brother Gabriel, she enjoyed sex and sweets. with Uriel]] Ariel was dissatisfied with her existence as an archangel. She disliked the strict rules governing her, and although she loves and misses Him very much, she also admitted to not completely understanding God, even being His oldest female celestial being, as well as His most compassionate child. While at first she longed to return to Heaven during her station on Earth, she grew hungry for humanity and risked the wrath of her family by falling for the sake of her own happiness; this shows that Ariel had a certain recklessness and selfishness. She had desired to become human and fulfill her dreams of having kids and family of her own. She feared punishment for her disobedience, but once she repressed her true identity, she became happy and well-adjusted with many friends and a promising future. She resented her siblings for their treatment of her as an abomination, with the only exception of her archangel siblings and Oracle, but also wanted their companionship and actively encouraged them to join her. Unlike many other angels, Ariel viewed humans as superior to her own kind; she especially valued their capacity for emotions. Her attachment to humanity was one of her strongest traits: she tore out her own grace to experience life as a human, she confessed to Rayne and Mia that she would have preferred not to turn back into an archangel, and she helped Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel in stopping The Apocalypse, which would save billions of lives and preserve free will. More than anything and everything else in all creation, Ariel loves her oldest brother Oracle unconditionally and is more than willing to do anything for him, such as commit extreme actions for the greater good or even die for him, as she is beyond extremely loyal to him, more so than she is to God, and that is what matters most to her. She also can get angry from not just angels, but from anyone insulting Oracle as she tried to hurt Lilith disgracing his memory. After her oldest brother's disappearance, Ariel cries and whales deeply, sometimes crying herself to sleep calling out her brother's name. She fought and tried to kill her younger brother Uriel to prevent him from serving and freeing Lucifer, as well as to save Oracle. When Oracle and Michael declared civil war, Ariel willingly stood by Oracle’s side as did so many other angels. In her desperation to stop the upcoming New Apocalypse and prevent Michael from taking over Heaven, she decided to help Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel with whatever they needed so she could have Oracle focus on stopping Michael to prevent Lucifer from rising. Ariel is known for her inabillity to control her rage, much to the annoyance of Oracle. She will not hesitate to lash out on anyone, even the undeniably stronger Michael and even Oracle (whom she highly respects), who angers her. She expresses great rage against Michael for ordering her death to the point of immediately charging at him. Her anger towards Lucifer was even far greater due to the death of Keyes, to the point where she openly expressed an unhinged and bloodthirsty desire to kill Lucifer even though he had apologised, showing tremondously explosive rage that was enough to catch even the Lightbringer off guard and surprise even Michael, even going so far as to spit with rage and shake in anger. Had Oracle not came, Ariel would have fought Lucifer. Physical Appearance As the first and oldest female archangel, the second highest order of angels, Ariel's true form is composed of bright light that is incredibly beautiful but is also so horrifying and dangerous that it can blind and even kill humans, witches, monsters, and even demons upon direct eye contact. Like all angels, Ariel also possesses a par of large, white wings, as seen when right before she vanished after regaining her grace. Human physically, Ariel's human body was that of a very beautiful and very attractive young woman with long natural blonde hair, light blue eyes, full lips, and pale light skin. She appears as a tall and slim Caucasian female. Ariel has often seen wearing stylish and mature clothing with trendy coats. She is mostly seen wearing the colors of white, black, brown or gray. She often wears low-heeled boots and shoes with dark jeans or leggings. In her early years as a human, she was very in-tuned with fashion and her style was very "in" to the times. For example, in the 1920's, Ariel wore the classic "flapper" dresses with long pearl necklaces and matching jewelry. Ariel has long, icy blonde-hair, which is usually styled with soft waves; however, she can occasionally be seen with straight hair or pulled back in a casual style, rarely wearing any hair accessories. In early centuries, Ariel had long, waist length hair with braids and flowers; however her hair changes with the times. During special occasions, such as dances and balls, Ariel wears very elegant dresses, for example, at the Mikaelson's Ball she wore a beautiful green one-shoulder dress. However, she mainly wears slacks and jeans and has an overall very formal sense of style. Ariel's makeup usage is minimal, subtle daily; but she tends to wear more for special occasions. Powers and Abilities As an Archangel As the third eldest archangel, even before removing her grace, Ariel is an extremely powerful archangel of Heaven, possessing considerable supernatural power that also makes her one of the oldest and most powerful beings to exist in all of creation. Ariel is an archangel of the first choir or sphere of the celestial hierarchy of Heaven. This endows her with the strength and radiance of a protector and warrior of celestial proportions as her position as an archangel affords her authority over angels, as well as the power to guard holy objects and the soul itself as it transitions from life into the afterlife. Like all archangels, Ariel is chief among angels in Heaven and possesses great influence within the celestial spheres of other worlds and is both feared and respected as an emissary of the Creator, alongside her brothers and sister archangels within the first choir. She out-ranked even fellow younger archangels, with the only exception being Lucifer, Michael, and Oracle. She commanded great respect from other angels, including ones such as Camael, Zachariah, and even her brother Uriel, as well as being feared by most of them. When she got her grace back, thanks to Oracle, she returned to her status as one of the most powerful supernatural beings in existence. Below are listed all of the powers that Ariel has displayed and demonstrated in the show. *'Archangel Physiology' - As the eldest female archangel, Ariel is immensely powerful. Considering the fact that she is one of the strongest and most powerful angels in the history of all creation, her powers far outclass that of other angels, except the Seraphim. Although she is rivaled only by her fellow archangel siblings at their peak, she even outmatches Gabriel, Raphael, Sariel, and Uriel, with only Michael and Lucifer exceeding her, and she is surpassed only by Eartheia, Oracle and the Primordial Beings. Indeed, Ariel is the fifth most powerful angel in general and is the second most powerful female angel in all of existence, after Eartheia respectively. **'Immortality' - Ariel, like all celestial beings, is immortal and therefore is not subject to time, aging, or diseases, and doesn't need to breathe, eat, drink, or sleep to sustain herself. Ariel does, however, like all celestial beings because they're all siblings of one another, age and mature, as she is the first and oldest female archangel in all of creation. ***'Invulnerability' - Ariel, like all archangels, is resistant to any form of harm whatsoever, and can't even be harmed by other beings, unless something angelic is involved, or if she is fighting another archangel. Ariel is immune to death from and cannot be harmed or killed by conventional means. Being shot in the chest by Nyssa with arrows in "Sin City" merely irritated her, not notably hurting her or even slowing her down. Mia noted that both standard weaponry (i.e. knives and guns) and common anti-creature measures (i.e. iron and Holy Water) would not kill Ariel or even slow her down, and would probably only irritate her. When Riley stabbed her with a crowbar, Ariel seemed mostly unfazed, only spitting up a small amount of blood and pulling the crowbar out of her chest. ***'Regenerative Healing Factor' - When Ariel's vessel or even Ariel herself does get damaged, even by something angelic, she can heal the wound(s) instantly. **'Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence' - Being an elder archangel and as the second oldest female celestial being, Ariel is endowed with a vast supply of unimaginable supernatural power, allowing her to do almost anything she wishes. She can change reality, being able to do and create things out of thin air such as illusions, fantasies, portals, beings, etc. She can also overpower humans, witches, monsters, ghosts, gods, demons and even younger angels. She effortlessly obliterated a younger angel who was sent to kill her with a snap of her fingers and later killed several other demons who were also sent to kill her. She could kill humans with a single thought or word, causing them to literally choke on their own tongues. She could also perform miracles like making the blind see or curing an entire colony of lepers. Ariel even stated that she once told Lucifer about her initial intention to eliminate Hell, an entire spiritual realm. Being the oldest female Archangel, she is louder, larger, and more powerful than almost all other angels. The only ones more powerful than her are Lucifer, Michael, the Seraphim, Oracle, and the Primordial Beings. Far superior to most angels, due to her great power and light, Ariel, alongside Michael, Lucifer, Oracle, Eartheia, Raphael, Gabriel, Physics, Lesser Angels, Demons, Witches, Fairies, Ghosts, Aurora, Death, Oberon, Eve and Magnus, were able to fight against Amara, the primordial being of Darkness and an entity at least slightly more powerful than God, and ultimately overpower and fatally injure her. ***'Advanced Smiting' - Being the most powerful female archangel, Ariel possesses a strong and powerful smiting ability. She demonstrated this ability in "The Song Remains the Same" when she smote Mr. Woodson offscreen and also when she used this ability on Hybrids, Witches, Demons, and even other angels. ***'Advanced Telekinesis' - Being an archangel, Ariel has the ability to move and otherwise influence objects with her mind. She used a hand gesture to shut and lock the doors of St. Mary's Convent on demons in "Lucifer Rising". Ariel also broke a grown man's neck without touching it, and later used telekinesis to fling Riley across the room, holding him immobilized to a wall at the same time she did the same to Buffy to a table. Even while a human, Ariel consciously threw a dresser with her mind with enough force to knock out a human, and unconsciously made the door to the panic room slam shut and lock. ***'Angelic Possession' - Ariel, like all celestial beings, requires a human vessel in order to physically interact with humans on Earth, as it is a law that applies for all angelic beings. She also requires the vessels consent. However, Ariel's original human body was destroyed by the restoration of her grace. She had it recreated by Oracle and used it as her human vessel. ***'Animal Communication' - Ariel is able to understand the speech or emotions of animals. ***'Enhanced Superhuman Strength' - Being the first and oldest female archangel, Ariel, like all archangels, dramatically increases the strength threshold of her host, endowing her vessel with one of the highest levels of overwhelming supernatural physical strength by increasing the muscular power and strengthening the integrity of the vessel's body, as she had the physical strength necessary to throw individuals across the room without effort. Her strength is comparable to that of a god; able to bend steel in her bare hands, lift cars and other heavy objects with ease, change the course of rivers, leap tall buildings in a single bound, do the work of several laborers in half the time, send grown men flying with the slightest touch, strike opponents with the force of a falling boulder or speeding car, shatter concrete like glass, hold opponents in an unbreakable steel grip, and move stars or planets. As an archangel, she, even her vessel, is even significantly much stronger than humans, hunters, ghosts, slayers, monsters, fairies, demons, deities, lower and middle angels, and the Turok-Hans; able to easily overpower even the highest level demon and monster. Vampires, werewolves, doppelgangers, fell knights, and monsters are out-muscled when confronted by Ariel. During a fight in the lab, she flung Rayne across a room and into a wall by hitting her with one arm. It took a lot of human men to temporarily restrain her. When Ariel got involved in a physical struggle with Mia, she quickly overpowered her, despite Mia being a slayer. When Ariel fought Rayne and Mia in "No Rest for the Wicked", she punched Rayne hard enough to knock her against a post and make her fall to the ground, stunned, and kicked Mia to land a short distance away and roll across the floor. She also grabbed Owen and pinned him against a wall in "No Rest For The Wicked" and "Metamorphosis", with him unable to get free until she let him go. Beyond mere battle, Ariel's vessel can lift several dozen tons without injury or strain; she can break free of chain restraints, bend steel in her bare hands, rip open a safe, and throw pickups without effort or requiring any rest. However, while stronger than the younger archangels, Ariel's somewhat rusty skills made her outmatched by Uriel and easily overpowered by Michael, who she is not a match for in strength due to him being older and more powerful. In addition, she is also much weaker than her oldest brother Oracle, who once even casually knocked her out with punch. ***'Empathy' - Ariel can read the emotions of people and other supernaturals. ***'Flight' - Like all celestial beings, Ariel is independent of gravity and also uses her large swan-like wings to fly, like all angels. ***'Healing' - Like all angel's, Ariel can heal humans. ***'Holy Illumination White Light' - By raising her hand, Ariel, like other archangels, can generate a powerful blast of white light from the palm that can destroy anything she wants it to and can obliterate buildings and beings completely by projecting divine light. For example, she once blew apart an entire police station without killing the people inside, and later performed the reverse by concentrating it solely on the demon Azazel so that it did not affect the house she was in at the time. She also once used this power to banish other angels sent to kill her and killed at least a dozen vampires at a diner. This ability apparently relied on her target having their eyes open as she yelled at the Team to shut their eyes when she used it and they were unaffected as a result. ***'Intangibility' - As a celestial spiritual being and unique to herself, Ariel has the ability to pass with ease through solid matter. ***'Invisibility' - Ariel has the ability to become invisible, as she used to watch over humans during her station on Earth. ***'Power Negation' - She was capable of neutralizing the power of other creatures, including an angel's powers. ***'Resurrection' - Ariel, like all archangels, can easily revive dead people. ***'Superhuman Agility' - Ariel's agility is superior to that of humans, hunters, monsters, gods, and even other angels. ***'Superhuman Senses' - Ariel's senses while in human form are superior to those of humans. ***'Superhuman Speed' - Ariel possesses astronomical speed. ***'Superhuman Stamina' - As an archangelic celestial being, Ariel, even when in her vessel or her own corporal body, is not subject to fatigue or hunger while in his true spiritual form. She does not require food, sleep, water or air to sustain herself. Even when she was an archangel again, being fallen didn't take any of her powers away. ***'Telepathy' - Ariel heard other angels' conversations in her mind. She can also read the minds of humans, creatures, and lesser angels. ****'Dream Walking' - Ariel contacted Rayne in "The Song Remains the Same" by appearing in the middle of an erotic dream he was having and causing the strippers he was dreaming about to vanish. As soon as she finished passing on her message, she had Rayne wake up to go meet her. ****'Induced Sedation' - Ariel usually deals with troublesome Humans by touching her hand to their foreheads, which apparently results in instant unconsciousness. ****'Memory Manipulation' - Ariel can remove or restore memories of humans. ***'Teleportation' - Ariel, like all celestial beings, can vanish and reappear anywhere in time, space, and any place on the face of the Earth, instantly transporting herself to anywhere on Earth. She can do so silently if she wished, as shown when she appeared behind Uriel and caught him off-guard to kill him. Ariel often disappeared from or suddenly appeared at one location. By "No Rest For The Wicked", Sidney had learned a ritual with which she could summon her. After they started working together, she began driving an orange 1970 Mach-1 Mustang instead. In "The Monster at the End of This Book", Ariel appeared suddenly behind Mia inside a house after knocking on the door and waiting for her to answer it. She surprised a guard at St. Mary's Convent in "Lucifer Rising" by showing up out of nowhere from behind him. ***'Magic/Spell Casting' - Known to be the best Archangel at Magic, Ariel posssess tremondous magical powers and skills, surpassed only by Michael and Lucifer among Archangels. Ariel knows every spell in existence and could cast and de cast almost any spell. ***'Time Travel' - As an Archangel, Ariel is able to freely travel through time with far less effort than normal angels, as evidenced when she traveled to 1987. ***'Voice Mimicry' - Ariel imitated Riley's (female) boss when speaking to Riley over the phone. ***'Weather Manipulation' - Ariel can control, change and disrupt weather patterns. **'Lower Tier Nigh-Omniscience' - Much like Michael and Lucifer, Ariel possesses an immense amount of knowledge of the Multiverse. ***'Magical Knowledge' - Although at that time Ariel did not know what it was, she knew how to create an Enochian sigil out of her blood that could temporarily banish angels. ***'Precognition' - Ariel can see glimpses of the future and can accurately predict future events, but never the entire picture. As a Human As a fallen angel and once she removed her grace, Ariel lost a great deal of her powers but not all of them. Even as a mere human, Ariel was still a cunning being. However, she more often relied upon on a combination of trickery, ambushing opponents, and martial arts. Nevertheless, she demonstrated herself to be capable in evading and fending off the forces. *'Super Strength' - It took four human men to restrain Ariel. During a moment of panic, she flung Mia across Bobby's Panic Room and into a wall by hitting him with one arm. *'Telekinesis' - Ariel consciously threw a dresser with her mind with enough force to knock out a possessed human, and unconsciously made the door to the panic room slam shut and lock. *'Telepathy' - Ariel heard other angels' conversations in her mind. *'Longevity' - Whilst she was merely human, Ariel didn't age a day. She mentioned that she has been on Earth for 2,000 years, and has remained physically the same since then. *'Astral Perception' - Ariel saw the true forms of Rayne and Mina. She also sensed Camael and Uriel's approach towards the end of "I Know What You Did Last Summer", though she did not recognize or identify them. *'Magical Knowledge' - Even merely being human, Ariel did know how to create an Enochian sigil out of her blood that could temporarily banish angels. Skills and Talents Whether an Archangel or Human being, Ariel possessed amazing skills. *'Heavenly Host Training' - As an archangel, Ariel has recieved and gone through the highest levels of training to become an angelic warrior of God, having been trained by Oracle himself, therefore making her an extremely skilled fighter. Even as human, the leader of the Powers, Camael, had difficulty beating her. At full power, Ariel was capable of holding off her younger archangel brother Uriel. However, Michael and Lucifer have both said that she focused more on magic than actual combat and Michael even said "Sister, you were always quite unusual among us, you know; rarely practicing, only learning lots of magic tricks from Oracle. I mean, really, Ariel. You really need a lot more training." However, Ariel eventually acknowledges her mistake and trains with her siblings lot more to compensate for her lack of skill. **'Expert Tactician/Leader' - Ariel is highly intelligent, as she was able to devise a plan to outsmart Uriel. As the oldest female archangel, Ariel has also displayed great leadership skills as she leader a team of angels against a large group Turok-Hans. **'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant' - As an archangel, the second highest order of angels, Ariel is a highly skilled fighter. During her early years after her creation, she received extensive hand-to-hand combat training. This is because Oracle taught her self-defense, however her far greater interest in magic made her skills only sufficient and this was a flaw easily exploitable by both Michael and Oracle, as Michael easily defeated her in their fight and left her badly wounded and Oracle effortlessly knocked her out with a single punch after easily dodging her strikes. Later on, she later begun increasing her skills in boxing and combat via training under Oracle. This training allowed her to easily beat all kinds of other beings, such as humans, ghosts, monsters, gods, witches, demons, and even other angels, however she still ends up getting injured when fighting Against another archangel though she proves a match against her archangel siblings. ***'Master Swordswoman' - As an archangel, Ariel is a master swordswoman. She used a sword to defeat several other angels. However, because she rarely practised her skills, Ariel skills are very dull compared and this was shown when Michael beat her easily with his bare hands and snapped her blade and Oracle beat her in a training session with only a few moves. After training much more under Oracle, her skills improved considerably. Using her sword, she is able to overpower and capture the Greater Demon Abbaddon. She was able to defeat some demons using one of Oracle's blades by herself. *'Multilingualism' - In addition to her native language Enochian, Ariel is capable of fluently speaking other languages as well, such as English, Arabic, and Japanese. Weaknesses Even though Ariel is the eldest sister of the archangels and is the second oldest and mightiest female celestial being in existence, she herself has weaknesses of her own inherited in all archangels. Harming, Misleading and Trapping *'Turok-Hans' - As God's first beasts and being almost as old as Angels, Turok-Hans can harm archangels, including Ariel. **'Turk-Han Bite' - While a Turok-Han bite can't kill Ariel, it weakens her and causes hallucinations. The effects are temporary and only lasts for a few hours. *'Holy Fire' - As powerful as she is, Ariel can be trapped in a holy ring of fire and passing through the flames will kill her. *'Enochian Sigils' - Even being the oldest and most powerful female archangel, even Ariel cannot locate someone if they are warded by enochian sigils. *'Grace Removal' - Like all angels, Ariel can have her grace removed and be turned human which is what has happened to her when she left Heaven. **'Mortality' - When she was human, Ariel was vulnerable to all mortal injuries after she was removed of her grace. *'Lucifer's Cage' - One of God's very own creations, originally built to imprison Lucifer. This cell can hold any angel, including Ariel, without any internal means of escape. Banishing or Destroying Beings *'Archangels' - While lower classes of angels can't physically hurt Ariel, with their own strength, Archangels can physically hurt each other. Ariel's closest siblings are capable of harming her, like Gabriel did with Lucifer. However, she is significantly stronger than Gabriel, Raphael, Sariel, and Uriel but due to her skill being lesser than them, they have surprisingly high chance of victory against her, with Uriel once overpowering her. Michael once managed to beat her senseless and was very close to killing her, with little effort. *'Oracle' - Being the Original Seraphim Angel, Oracle is much more powerful than Ariel and can kill her with ease. *'Death' - As literally the bringer of death, Death can kill any being, including Ariel. *'God' - As the creator and father of Ariel, and the most powerful being in existence, God is more powerful than and can kill Ariel. *'The Darkness' - As a primordial force, It can kill Ariel. Weapons *'Archangel Blade' - Designed specifically to kill Archangels, Archangel blades can harm and kill Ariel. However only Archangels themselves are able to get close enough to use the blade. *'Original Angelic Blades' - Being the most powerful angelic blades ever created and among the most powerful weapons in the universe carried by Oracle himself, these blades can harm and kill archangels, including Ariel. *'Death's Scythe' - Being a weapon forged by Death himself, Death's Scythe can literately kill anything. Relationships Ariel and Oracle Oracle is Ariel's oldest brother, whom she dearly loves unconditionally more than anything and everything else in the entirety of creation. Out of all his siblings, Oracle is closest to her and he cares very deeply for her. They are loyal to each other. Oracle is without a doubt the sibling Ariel respects most out of all her siblings. They have never left each other's side and stood by one another through thick and thin. However, when Oracle disappeared from Heaven, Ariel was one of the few angels that never gave up looking form him, as she once mentioned. Thousands of years ago, Ariel also once had a report that he was on Earth, and whilst Michael told her to leave it alone, she trusted her instincts and because her love for her oldest brother was too strong, she went to Earth to look for him anyway, but never found him. But as she remembered how much Oracle liked Earth, she cut out her grace and (in a sense) followed both Oracle and Gabriel to Earth. The moment they were reunited, she was beyond overjoyed to see him again that she cried of happiness while embracing him. She was with him all the way through the end of the Apocalypse and, though she still had love for her her fallen brother Lucifer, Ariel wanted Oracle to beat him. When Oracle returned to Heaven, she was the first one to welcome him home with open arms. But after Oracle declared civil war with Michael, she willingly stood as Oracle's side as his second in command. After Oracle was "supposedly" killed by Michael, Ariel was heartbroken after losing her oldest brother, whom she loved very much and who never left her side. However, once he returned because he "supposedly" faked his own death, Ariel was again very happy to see him. Currently, Ariel resides with Oracle as his right-hand, since he is the new King of Heaven. Ariel and Gabriel Gabriel is Ariel's younger archangel brother. Gabriel is very positive and supportive towards his oldest sister. Ariel is the one person, aside from Oracle and Lucifer, who knows Gabriel better than anyone else: for example, she knows about his favorite holidays, when he's lying, or when he's telling the truth. He has always been her partner in crime. He also helped her many times to find Oracle when he disappeared from Heaven. When Gabriel encounters her on Earth, he is not happy to see her as she did not follow him to Earth when he asked her too, which strains their relationship, and Gabriel did nothing when Michael stripped her of her grace. However, he did have enough compassion for her to give her money to live out her life on Earth. When Gabriel returned to Heaven and he finally saw Ariel, they were really happy to see each other, especially because they were on Oracle's side to help him rule Heaven and stop Michael from taking over. Ariel and Gabriel seem really close, because no matter what, they still love each other. Gabriel truly cares about her and protects her. Ariel and Lucifer Lucifer is Ariel's older brother. Ariel had a better relationship with Lucifer than Michael. However, she was horrified when he rebelled and became furious for all he did in his rebellion and while she did ask God not to kill him, she watched nonchalantly as Michael carried the chained Lucifer to the Cage. Her rage towards him increased greatly when Keyes, her lover, was murdered by demons. However, she still loves him and admits it is not an easy choice for her to side against him. When they met, Ariel immediately expressed a surprisingly great desire to fight him to the death, even though she knew Lucifer is far more skilled and powerful than she is. The redeemed Lucifer was courteous towards her and showed genuine remorse for killing Keyes, but she refused to forgave him and almost attacked him, only stopped by Oracle himself. However, upon seeing his selflessness, Ariel was finally able to forgive Lucifer. Ariel and Michael As the oldest of the Archangels, Michael is Ariel's older archangel brother. Her relationship with him has been dysfunctional at times. Michael loves his sister, but has a habit of being very critical towards Ariel due to her actions. After she requests him to let her go to the Earth to search for Oracle (whilst he originally told her to leave it alone and not go), Michael eventually agrees, provided that she go a whole time on Earth without using her archangel powers and abilities. However, she learns it was all a test. After stripping herself of her grace, Michael knew that she had to die and reluctantly and remorsefully ordered her execution but Oracle saves her. When they first met after the failed execution, Ariel bravely defied Michael and fought her older brother to prevent him from meeting the team but was no match for Michael and was severely beaten and mocked but left barely alive. Later, Michael spared her again when they met in 1987 but did not return her as she could eventually heal and travel back to the future. After the angels win the fight in the apocalypse and return to Heaven and after God disappears sometime after Oracle's return, Michael tries to convince Ariel to join him in the civil war/campaign against Oracle. Ariel refuses to follow Michael and decides to help Oracle. However, she still loves Michael very much. After Michael's defeat, they were able to reconcile fully and start establishing a much better relationship. Ariel even had no qualms on agreeing that Michael became Oracle's secret advisor. Category:Characters Category:Archangels Category:Higher Beings Category:Higher-tier Angels Category:Angels Category:Female Characters